1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a one-piece undergarment which provides easy access to the crotch area for examination, or treatment, by medical personnel when the patient is catheterized. It affords the patient a sense of dignity and modesty by allowing them to wear an undergarment while catheterized and during examination and maintenance by medical personnel. The design has the additional effect of keeping the catheter securely aligned, in a straight path, to avoid harmful sideways movement. This movement creates irritation and increased risk of urinary tract infections.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore many different arrangements were used to provide access to the crotch region. There is a specific need for an undergarment which allows medical personnel easy access to the crotch area, for catheterization purposes, and the patient to maintain his sense of modesty and dignity. The prior art contains examples of this concept but fails to produce the desired result due to the necessity of removing the entire frontal panel of the undergarment. This results in exposing the entire genital and anal area to the public. Another unique need, not addressed by the prior art, is the necessity of maintaining a secure straight pathway for the catheter thus reducing irritation and increased risk of urinary tract infections. The following is a discussion of these arrangements and their drawbacks:
One arrangement involved simply having an open crotch portion with no covering. Shaull U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,241 (1981) is specifically designed for use by female patients undergoing gynecological examinations. Although suitable for this limited purpose, the opening is much too small to allow medical personnel sufficient access to the crotch area to safely insert a catheter and sanitize the area during routine hygiene maintainence. Additionally, the open design does not afford the patient any degree of privacy because the opening can not be closed.
Another arrangement, shown in Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,110 (1986) demonstrates a panty-type undergarment with a horizontal opening at the bottom of the crotch. This invention is not intended to be accessed by medical personnel and does not have a separate opening for the insertion of a catheter.
Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,575 (1984) utilizes a narrow vertical opening in the rear of the undergarment. Its purpose, like Shaull, is to provide an access panel for a medical examination purposes, specifically, a proctological examination. It would not be functional for access to the frontal crotch region for catheterization.
Abrams U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,763 (1979) attempts to solve the problem of dual access to the front and back portions of the crotch area. It utilizes two completely separable cloth panels secured by Velcro.RTM. tabs. During examination, either tab can be completely removed or rolled up and secured to accommodate access. Unfortunately, the horizontal fastening tabs, at the base of the crotch area, can not be raised very high. This necessitates the unfastening of the side Velcro.RTM. tabs which exposes the entire genital area and buttocks of the patient.
Russano U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,608 (1996) also employs Velcro.RTM. tabs to secure the undergarment. However, like Abrams, it uses many small tabs which are secured to the outside of the garment. Again, like Abrams, the entire undergarment opens up completely but Russano is constructed of one-piece. When the garment is raised, the entire genital area and buttocks of the patient are exposed. This is due to the fact that it is specifically designed for a physically handicapped person whose crotch region is difficult to access. This undergarment employs a flap, located at the bottom of the groin area, which can be raised for the insertion of a catheter. The disadvantage of having a flap in this area is the increased sanitation risk of providing a ready medium on which the discharge of urine and other bodily fluids will collect.
Like Russano, Southwell U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,078 (1987) is specifically designed for the handicapped. It is also a one-piece undergarment whose front and back crotch portions disconnect. This allows a long one piece undergarment to be opened up completely. Unfortunately, this exposes the entire crotch region exposing the entire genital area and buttocks of the patient. It employs a hook and loop fastening means which connects a triangular shaped panel fitted into a V-shaped notch. Along one side of the notch, a long slit runs at a 45 degree angle into which a catheter may be placed. This is a disadvantageous position for insertion of a catheter. It promotes side-ways movement of the catheter and can cause irritation and further medical urinary problems.